


Мальчики

by platano_yep



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, мат, психические расстройства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Написано для KIngsman kink bingo на кинк "психические расстройства".коллаж





	Мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для KIngsman kink bingo на кинк "психические расстройства".  
> [коллаж](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/0/1/5/2015812/84952858.jpg)

— Смотри, у них снова появился клубничный тарт. Не хочешь попробовать?  
— Он так хорош, Гарри?  
— По крайней мере, был в прошлом.  
— Давай проверим. Два клубничных тарта, пожалуйста.

— У них снова появился клубничный тарт. Не хочешь попробовать?  
— Не-а, у меня аллергия на клубнику.

***

Дело не только в одежде. Их различает манера говорить, ходить, думать. Эта разница очевидна, и Гарри вздрагивает в ожидании, что окружающие заметят ее, поймут, разрушат хрупкое равновесие, убьют их союз, разлучат. Но шпионаж — самое безопасное место для того, чтобы спокойно жить с такой проблемой. Сам Гарри, если бы не знал, что искать, ни за что не поймал бы их. Догадка была сродни чуду; по ощущениям же он будто упал с Лондонского моста, как однажды в девяностых, или снова получил пулю в Кентукки. Мир стал чистым и прозрачным, как небо над его головой, когда он падал. Понятным до конца.

Первая реакция после этого озарения — желание отстраниться, страх причинить еще больший урон. Но они могли решить, что Гарри больше ими не заинтересован, а этого допустить нельзя. Поэтому он старательно делает вид, что ничего не произошло: спит с ними в одной кровати, готовит завтрак, разговаривает, ходит обедать в итальянскую забегаловку, слушает отчеты по текущему расследованию (докладывает всегда один, колюче отвечает на вопросы второй). Трахает их.

У одного нет предубеждений против того, чтобы встать на колени перед Гарри в общественном туалете или переулке за ночным клубом, где еще пять минут назад они вели слежку. Он с энтузиазмом берет в рот, сосет, поставляет лицо, язык и лацканы бархатного пиджака под брызги спермы.

Другого приходится убеждать, что он великолепен в костюме, который он так торопится снять, завершив миссию. В первой примерочной, напротив зеркала, обхватив рукой поперек живота, оставляя засосы на шее и поглаживая член через штаны, пока он не кончает, прожигая взглядом собственное отражение.

***

— Меня заебало, что ты бросаешь, как только кончишь, Гэри. Тебе весь кайф, а мне больная задница.  
— Извини. Мне просто очень хорошо, и я не могу держать.  
— «Я не могу держать»... — передразнивают издевательски.  
— Зато все похмелья достаются мне.  
— Нет, не все. В прошлый раз ты нажирался с Рокс коллекционным вином, а я вставал в пять утра, чтобы не опоздать к вылету.

Они говорят только ночью, когда Гарри глубоко спит, не включая свет и прикрыв дверь в уборную. В этот раз кофе помогает ему притворяться достаточно долго, чтобы они почувствовали себя в безопасности.

— А я просил тебя не курить, Эггзи.  
— Да когда я курил?!  
— Не ори, и недавно пальто было прокурено!  
— Это не я, это рядом со мной курили!

Перебранка ведется шепотом, но все равно слышно, как их голоса отличаются по тембру: у Эггзи чуть выше, резче, у Гэри мягкий и певучий. Гарри подозревает, что Эггзи младше Гэри, и боится представить, насколько.

Среди них нет главного. Они могут меняться по нескольку раз в течение дня, и в этом залог их эффективности, как агента, ведь они несут вдвое больше умений и знаний, чем любой другой человек.

***

Гэри вежлив и сдержан, насмешлив и уверен в себе. Он настоящий джентльмен. Он похож на Гарри.

Эггзи говорит на кокни, матерится, смотрит исподлобья. Его доверия сложно добиться, он всегда будто ждет удара. Он верен.

Гэри обожает костюмы, мартини, поэзию, языки, стрельбу и операции, где требуется соблазнить кого-то.

Эггзи тащится от Джереми Скотта, пьет только светлое пиво, знает все тексты из классических мюзиклов, может взломать любой замок и учится управлять вертолетом.

Гэри любит, когда с ним жестко обходятся в постели. Он скорее встанет на четвереньки, чем ляжет на спину. Он разговорчив. Он может кончить, не прикоснувшись к члену. Его заводит, когда его обзывают. Он бисексуален.

Эггзи чувствителен, несмотря на свой высокий болевой порог. Он скорее откажется от ласки, чем примет ее. Он может расплакаться, если ему очень хорошо. Он любит внимание. Ему больше нравится целоваться, чем заниматься сексом.

У Эггзи есть аллергия на клубнику. У Гэри ее нет.

***

За полмесяца молчания Гарри заново бессовестно влюбляется в них обоих. Он хочет, чтобы они знали это. Они заслуживают знать. Он идет в знакомый ресторан и берет домой клубничный тарт.

— У меня аллергия, ты же в курсе.  
— Это не тебе. Это для Гэри, — собой он перекрывает дверь в столовую, но есть еще окно, и он не сомневается в возможностях Эггзи им воспользоваться. — Только не сбегай.  
— Гарри, я не...  
— Гэри. Это ведь ты теперь, Гэри? Видишь, я различаю вас.  
— Как давно ты знаешь?  
— Несколько недель.  
— Недель? И ты... Ты не подумал... Ты не смутился?

Гарри чуть-чуть выдыхает.

— Вы всегда были здесь. И я знал вас обоих. И вы оба мне нравитесь. Я думаю, между нами это мало что меняет. Просто... не прячьтесь от меня больше?

Гарри боится пошевелиться в наступившей тишине. Потом Эггзи шмыгает носом.

— Вот опять. Бросает, потому что чувствительность вредит его имиджу, — всхлипывает со смешком. Он улыбается сквозь слезы, и Гарри уже обнимает его, прежде чем успевает понять, что сдвинулся с места.  
— Эггзи, мой мальчик, — шепчет он, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы. — Мои дорогие мальчики.

На кухню косолапит проснувшийся Джей Би, и Гарри готов поспорить, что чертова собака считает своим хозяином только Эггзи.

***

Выясняется, что Гэри всего на два года старше Эггзи, которому двадцать два. В их общем мире они братья.

Они уверяют, что их устраивает, как обстоят дела, и никаких визитов к психиатру не нужно. С штатным врачом агентства общается всегда Гэри, который, прямо как Гарри, своей чарующей улыбкой обманет кого угодно, а их прошлое достаточно известно, чтобы слыть многогранной личностью.

Они настаивают, чтобы все оставалось как прежде: им не нужно раздельных комнат, они в достаточной степени следят за своим гардеробом, подборка книг и фильмов в доме Гарри удовлетворяет вкусам и того, и другого, а кроме клубники и алкоголя их пристрастия в еде почти не разнятся. Самая приятная новость в том, как схожи их мысли в отношении Гарри.

— Тут мы единодушны, практически как один человек, — говорят они и смеются собственной шутке, а потом забираются на сидящего на диване Гарри сверху. Это Гэри — всегда чуть более гладкий и блестящий, с уложенными волосами и яркой улыбкой. Гарри нравится превосходить запросы его блядливой натуры, когда он только и хочет, чтобы его выебли, и готов подставить зад где угодно, пусть даже на грубом ковре в гостиной. 

Медленно, но верно Гарри движется к тому, чтобы добиться того же от Эггзи: горячей покорности, просьбы, мольбы. Преодолевать барьеры его неуверенности так же сладко, как брать уже дозволенное, и Гарри не отказывает себе в удовольствии продлить эту игру, день за днем позволяя себе чуть больше.

Они все еще не говорят ему, кто из них был первым, не говорят, когда появился второй. И Гарри не против, потому что боится услышать: «После твоей смерти в Кентукки».

***

— Ща-ща-ща...

Пальцы на экране сжимаются в кулаки и разжимаются, видно, что они дрожат. Эггзи — вернее, Гэри — совсем недавно получил квалификацию по саперному делу, и первый раз применяет навыки в поле.

— Щас, Мерлин, я соберусь...

Мерлин молчит, боясь помешать сказанным под руку словом. Освещение в перегоне метро такое паршивое, что Гарри не может толком различить бомбу, только руки Эггзи и красные, моргающие в темноте цифры. 

Время стремительно набирает темп, вот уже минута до взрыва.

— Галахад! — не выдерживает Мерлин.  
— Дай ему сосредоточиться, — обрывает его Гарри из своего кабинета. Наконец Гэри встряхивает кистями рук, как пианист перед игрой, и ныряет в сплетение проводов и микросхем, выуживает нужные проводки и выдирает их с корнем. Гарри с облегчением откидывается в кресле.

— Можно поздравить тебя с боевым крещением? — спрашивает он позднее, встречая Гэри у трапа в подземном ангаре.  
— Это было близко, — бормочет тот, подставляя лоб под поцелуй. Гарри уверен, что речь идет не о взрыве.  
— Он пересрал.

Очков на них нет, так что подслушать некому.

— Мальчики, не ругайтесь, — просит Гарри, уводя их прочь от самолета. Сверху, из-за стекла за ними наблюдает вездесущий координатор.

Иногда Гарри кажется, что Мерлин и Роксана давно обо всем знают. Он почти уверен, что знает Мишель. Ему становится тошно, когда он представляет, что они могут думать о нем, о Гарри.

***

В этот вечер он решает, что пришел его черед лечь на живот. Они растягивают его пальцами, не жалеют смазки, гладят по спине. Гарри не знает, с кем из них он сейчас, поэтому обещается к обоим:

— Гэри, хватит дразнить. Эггзи, уже достаточно. Трахните меня, пожалуйста, сегодня.  
— Засранец, — восхищенно смеется Эггзи, и Гарри почти мурлычет от этого: заставить его засмеяться во время секса дорогого стоит.

Он не может сказать точно, но глубокие плавные толчки — это скорее Гэри, а быстрый рваный темп — Эггзи. Ему нравится и так, и так, вставший член елозит по простыни, и это продолжается так невыносимо долго, что даже после оргазма он не может вынырнуть, словно его продолжают медленно трахать.

Когда он приходит в себя, они разговаривают. Не с ним, а друг с другом.

— Рокс говорит, там есть всякие спа, массажи, прикольные штуки для Дэйз. Ма будет в восторге.  
— Надо проверить, как там обстановка. Я запрошу утром сводку.  
— Угу. Ян и Карла присмотрят за ними, как в прошлый раз, да? А, ты снова с нами, — озорно улыбается Эггзи сонно моргающему Гарри. — Ты как, совсем затраханный или можно повторить?

***

Это можно было бы назвать счастьем.

— Сколько вас? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они возвращаются из Сеула, Каира, Нью-Йорка. Псевдонимы сменяют один другой, кодовое имя висит как дамоклов меч, грозящий разделить уже разбитую личность натрое.  
— Двое, — смеются они. Говорят, что теперь все хорошо, Гарри в порядке, а значит, нечего бояться. Он не спрашивает, сколько их было, когда они встретились у полицейской станции в Холборне.

По ночам ему снится убранная к рождеству маленькая комната. Мишель тут нет — она больше не нужна. Важен только мальчик, сидящий на полу. Он играет со снежным шаром. Встряхивает его, ждет, пока снежная буря успокоится, потом встряхивает снова. Гарри опускается перед ним на корточки и задает один и тот же вопрос:

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек?

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
